¿Abandonada?
by Mei Loboster
Summary: Lucy se siente sola y desamparada justo ahora que se ha dado cuenta que está perdidamente enamorada de uno de sus compañeros ¿Cómo fue que se quedó completamente sola y apartada de sus amigos más cercanos? Y ese bobo de Natsu que la ignora, empeora las cosas.


Estoy frustrada, me siento completamente abandonada por mi equipo.

Después de salir a una misión hace un mes atrás, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy y yo, nos alejamos, Erza, Gray, Juvia y Wendy salieron a una misión hace una semana y Natsu sólo ha salido con Lisanna, sólo me queda un gato triste y molestoso, que se divierte haciéndome sentir peor.

- Lucy, ya no eres necesaria para el equipo de Natsu –me dice en tono burlón el felino azul.

- Déjame recordarte que tampoco te han invitado a ningún lugar –dije con pesadez.

- Te equivocas, me junto con Lisanna y Natsu, parece que ya van a tener una relación formal-dice contento.

MI pecho se aprieta al escuchar eso, me giro y veo la bebida que me acaba de servir Mirajine. ¿Natsu y Lisanna? Si, era obvio, después de todo se conocen hace tiempo, nunca olvidaré la cara de Natsu cuando ella volvió a Earthland. Natsu nunca me ha dedicado una sonrisa así… Estoy celosa, lo sé, lo entendí hace tan poco.

Estaba yo siempre junto a ellos, especialmente cuidada por Natsu Dragneel, cuando me di cuenta era tarde, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese tipo con cabello rosa y rebelde. Pero fue en ese instante: me puse más torpe, lo miraba más y me sentía perdida en su mirada, cuando llegó Lisanna, ella no tiene la culpa, después de todo el corazón de Natsu siempre le ha pertenecido a ella.

He pasado estos días pensando, ideando una forma coherente de salir del equipo de Natsu, mientras más me acerque a él, sé que peor me sentiré. Hablé con Levy mi mejor amiga y consejera, me dijo que me podría unir a su equipo o salir un tiempo largo, solo las dos, eso me vendría bien.

Llueve afuera del gremio, solo escucho la lluvia, hasta que comienza la pelea de todos los días, a mi espalda ya parece un día cualquiera dentro del gremio, suspiro e intento dejar de pensar en Natsu. Para mi mala suerte no traje paraguas, y comenzó a darme frío, no quiero enfermarme. Peor fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que me quedaba poco para pagar el alquiler y no había trabajado, y aun peor fue saber que se me acabó la bebida, y cuando me dirijo a conversar con Levy, me giro y lo veo, Natsu viene algo húmedo entrando a Fairy Tail, con Lisanna agarrada del brazo y riendo los dos de una forma tan tonta que contagian a todos su felicidad cuando entran.

Peor no podría sentirme.

- Lu-chan –me dice una animada Levy, con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Levy-chan –le digo, intentando no verme tan deprimida. Ella divisa a Natsu, y me mira preocupada.

- ¿Has pensado en la proposición que te hice? Lo de salir solo las dos, tal vez conocemos a alguien que valga la pena - dice mientras observa al Dragón Slayer de hierro, que está sentado en la barra, tomando cerveza, junto a Lily.

- Creo que me vendría bien, después de todo, ellos han salido ya sin mí, sin avisar ni nada.

En ese momento, mi amado y odiado caballero de cabellos rosados se acerca a la mesa con una cara seria ¿Será que escuchó que me iré un tiempo? ¡Ja! Sufre, sufre Natsu Dragneel sintiéndote solo y abandonado, como lo hicieron conmigo, digo para mis adentros.

- Hola –dijo casi tímidamente.

- Hola –dijimos Levy y yo en coro.

- Sé que te hemos dejado de lado, Lucy –decía él casi sin mirarme- … Erza y Gray dicen que te extrañan, y llegarán pronto, me mandaron ésta carta en la mañana- me pasa un sobre, lo supuse debió ocurrir un problema en el viaje y por eso tardaron- Nos vemos –dijo Natsu al pasarme el sobre, y se dio media vuelta para juntarse con Mirajine en la barra, será su cuñada seguramente.

- Ah… -Suspiro.

- Déjalo –me dice Levy, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

- Eso intento…

De la Nada apareció Loke, por una extraña razón siempre aparece cuando estoy deprimida, se sentó con una sonrisa en los labios, a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro abrazándome.

- Hola, Levy, Lucy –dijo con una voz tremendamente seductora.

- Hola- dije con una sonrisa fingida, no quiero que se preocupe por mí.

- Estás rara Lucy amor –Me dijo serio.

Y en ese momento sentí una mirada profunda, sobre mí, deseé con todo el corazón que Natsu estuviera celoso y me mirara, pero cuando lo vi le sonreía a su cuñada sin preocupación alguna… Tonterías, no le intereso.

Loke nos entretuvo, hasta que ya no podíamos reír más. Él siempre logra hacerme sentir mejor, aunque el efecto que Natsu tenía sobre mí era mil veces superior… Natsu ¿Cómo poder olvidarte?

Loke tenía un paraguas, al día siguiente saldríamos Levy y yo, nos despedimos y caminé junto a Loke bajo la lluvia, era tan romántico el ambiente, estaba incómoda, las calles estaban desiertas, era la lluvia Loke y yo… ¿Qué haré? Pronto sentí la misma mirada sobre mí, al salir del gremio ¿Quién será? ¿Una fan de Loke? Eso era lo más probable.

Llegamos a casa, mi acompañante estelar sonrió, me besó en silencio la frente y se fue de vuelta a su mundo, no sé si me quiere o juega conmigo.

Como en las últimas dos semanas, mi casa está intacta, Natsu no ha venido, Happy no ha entrado y Erza y grey no están. Juvia tiene tanta suerte… Ella logró tener toda la atención de Grey, le costó, pero nadie puede negar que tengan un lazo muy fuerte. Suertuda.

La lluvia no disminuía, estaba más fuerte aun, se hacía de noche, necesitaba un baño.

Al salir me sentía mejor, me prometí valientemente a mi misma que no pensaría más en Natsu, solo me hería. El equipo ya no sería el mismo y Juvia podría reemplazarme con tanta facilidad, estarán bien.

Iba a ponerme el pijama, pero un ruido me hizo cubrir nuevamente con la toalla. Natsu, el estúpido chico que ha estado ignorándome por dos semanas, estaba sobre mi cama sentado, observándome como si no importara que solo lleve puesta la toalla. Iba a gritar, pero después recordé que para él soy solo un amigo. Nótese el "amigo".

- Espérame, voy a cambiarme -dije, mirándolo, como si nada.

Salí nuevamente del baño, con mi pijama para los días de frio, con lunitas y calentito.

- Ésa es ropa nueva –dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Y a qué viene su visita, señor –dije con ironía, me ignora hace tanto que no me siento tan cercana como antes- Ya que se dignó a venir después de tanto tiempo podría dejar la mala costumbre de entrar por mi ventana y usar la puerta –dije apuntando la ventana abierta y las manchas sobre la alfombra.

- Lucy… Yo… Debía pensar –dijo tomando de nuevo su expresión de distanciamiento como me había tratado hasta ahora.

- Espero que lo hayas hecho- digo ya intentando parecer como siempre- ¿Café?

- Está bien –contesta.

Me paro rápido y traigo unas tasas, café, azúcar y agua, y unas galletas que me había dado Droy. Decidí que no mostraría ningún sentimiento extraño que él nunca haya visto en mí.

- ¿Te irás mañana? –pregunta de pronto.

- Sip –contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿te irás de Fairy Tail?

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- No se… Solo lo pensé –bebió un sorbo de líquido caliente, y luego me miró- ¿Te irás del equipo?

- Yo… -dije pensativa, esa pregunta no me la esperaba… Un momento, ésta visita tampoco la esperaba- No sé… Pero no importa, seguirán siendo los más fuertes del gremio… -dije intentando sonar despreocupada- Juvia me podrá reemplazar fácilmente, es más fuerte y bella, o sino Lisanna… O las dos. Seguramente querrás estar ahora más tiempo con ella ¿No? –dije mirando al techo y omitiendo una leve pero dolorosa punzada en mi corazón.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo con extrañeza, extrañeza que yo no me creí.

- Por favor Natsu, todo el gremio lo sabe y lo comenta: están saliendo ¿Por qué esconderlo? –dije comprensiva.

- ¿Eso crees? –Dijo divertido- No creo salir nunca con ella.

Me dejó boquiabierta, literalmente. Lisanna no era un santo de mi devoción, no compartía mucho con ella, conversaba más con su hermana mayor o con Elfman, pero encontré muy injusto que su "Novio" renegara de ella.

- Natsu, eres lo peor –le dije muy seria.

- ¿Acaso quieres que yo salga con ella? –dijo sujetando su tasa, mirándome fijamente como si quisiera conocer lo que pienso.

- ¡Es lo que has estado haciendo las últimas dos semanas!

- ¿Estás celosa? –dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban.

¡Es el colmo! Me dije, no puede ser que ese sexy imbécil juegue conmigo ¿Se está riendo de mí? ¿Qué se cree? Primero se va y me abandona, después ¿Quiere que me confiese? ¿Quiere verme celosa?

- Será mejor que te vayas –le dije en tono frio.

- Espera… Yo –dijo él confundido.

- Tú nada Natsu… Lárgate –dije mirándolo a los ojos muy será.

- ¿Has leído lo que te escribieron Juvia y Erza?

- No es de tu incumbencia –dije.

Él se paró algo triste, le abrí la puerta, hasta que por fin la usaría me dije a mi misma. Iba caminando a la salida, pero de pronto miró decidido hacia el frente, me vio a los ojos luego y me abrazó muy fuerte.

- Te quiero –me dijo.

- Eh…

Estaba completamente embobada, sujetada por ese par de brazos tan fuertes… Esto no podía ser real me pellizqué disimuladamente, me dolió ¡Me dolió! No es un sueño. ¿Está pasando entonces? Y me di cuenta. No podía abrazar a un hombre que ya tenía novia, no podía recibir palabras así de alguien que estaba comprometido. Lo empujé, quería soltarme, pero me apretaba con fuerza a su pecho.

Me soltó por fin, sus ojos se veían tristes.

- Lucy, yo quería decirte…

- Basta no soy la "Otra"

- Nunca te vi como la otra -me miró a los ojos- Eres la única, Lisanna y yo no tenemos nada, es cierto he pasado mucho tiempo con ella, somos amigos y la extrañaba, es como mi hermana pequeña… Lucy te amo ¿Me puedes creer?

Lo miraba, lo oía pero no podía creerlo, me quedé callada, boquiabierta ¿Se me declaraba? De pronto me soltó, y me dio la espalda.

- Lucy, los demás lo sabían Juvia, Grey, Erza, todos por eso se fueron y nos dejaron a los dos aquí, teníamos que hablar tu y yo, y aquí podríamos y ellos lejos, no nos molestarían ¿Sabes dónde fueron? Al SPA, de vacaciones.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me crees? –dijo mirándome con una mirada de cachorrito.

Corrí a mi escritorio, necesitaba pruebas, claro la tarjeta venía del SPA Tenrou, uno de los más famosos centros de todo Fiore. La carta decía:

_**Lucy, esperemos que ese Natsu haya hablado contigo, o sino las vacaciones no hubieran ayudado a que permanecieran tranquilos en Magnolia. ¡Suerte! Hacen una linda pareja.**_

_**Juvia y Erza**_

_**PD: Si no ha hablado contigo, avísame y lo golpearemos.**_

- ¿Esto es…?

- Me crees entonces.

Y no podía ver nada más, mis ojos se nublaron completamente con mis lágrimas. Natsu se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, un beso que espero recordar toda mi vida.

-Te amo Lucy –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Te amo Natsu –le respondí al fin.


End file.
